Skip Schoolnik
Skip Schoolnik is a producer who helps producing AMC's The Walking Dead. Biography Skip Schoolnik was born as Stuart Michael Schoolnik. He is a producer and editor, known for Angel (1999), 3: The Dale Earnhardt Story (2004) and Kung Fu: The Movie (1986).IMDB's Schoolnik Bio Filmography Skip has been credited in numerous counts of works, such as: *Hollywood Confidential (TV Movie) (associate producer) *The Perfect Mother (TV Movie) (associate producer) *Deliver Them from Evil: The Taking of Alta View (TV Movie) (associate producer) *Scandal in a Small Town (TV Movie) (associate producer) *Kung Fu: The Movie (TV Movie) (associate producer) * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (TV Series) (associate producer - 3 episodes) ** Rock & Roll Ears/The Bucket/The Bridesmaid/Voice from the Grave/The Chess Game (1998) ... (associate producer) ** The Plane/The Gun/The Portrait/The Pass/The Caller (1998) ... (associate producer) ** Needle Point/Toy to the Rescue/Mystery Lock/The House on Baker Street/The Train (1997) ... (associate producer) * Angel (TV Series) (co-producer - 102 episodes, 1999 - 2004) (producer - 3 episodes, 2004) * 3: The Dale Earnhardt Story (TV Movie) (post-production producer) * K-Ville (TV Series) (associate producer - 8 episodes, 2007 - 2008) (producer - 3 episodes, 2007) ** Game Night (2008) ... (associate producer) ** Ride Along (2007) ... (producer) ** Boulet in a China Shop (2007) ... (producer) ** Flood, Wind, and Fire (2007) ... (producer) ** Melissa (2007) ... (associate producer) ** AKA (2007) ... (associate producer) ** Critical Mass (2007) ... (associate producer) ** No Good Deed (2007) ... (associate producer) ** Bedfellows (2007) ... (associate producer) ** Cobb's Webb (2007) ... (associate producer) ** Pilot (2007) ... (associate producer) * Sons of Anarchy (TV Series) (associate producer - 2 episodes) ** Season 1 Recap (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Pilot (2008) ... (associate producer) * Torchwood (TV Series) (associate producer - 9 episodes) ** Miracle Day: The Blood Line (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: The Gathering (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: End of the Road (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: Immortal Sins (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: The Middle Men (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: The Categories of Life (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: Escape to LA (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: Rendition (2011) ... (associate producer) ** Miracle Day: The New World (2011) ... (associate producer * Americana * Salem (TV Series) (co-producer - 11 episodes) ** All Fall Down (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Ashes to Ashes (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Cat and Mouse (2014) ... (co-producer) ** The House of Pain (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Children, Be Afraid (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Departures (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Our Own Private America (2014) ... (co-producer) ** The Red Rose and the Briar (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Lies (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Survivors (2014) ... (co-producer) ** In Vain (2014) ... (co-producer) * Legends (TV Series) (co-producer - 3 episodes) ** Rogue (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Betrayal (2014) ... (co-producer) ** Lords of War (2014) ... (co-producer) References Category:Crew Category:Producers Category:TV Series